What REALLY Happened
by AkashaAvani
Summary: What if things had gone differently that night when Jake nearly kissed her? What if things had gone totally different, and it turns out Jake had imprinted? Just a fluffy one-shot of how things SHOULD HAVE GONE. Enjoy! :


**This is just a random one shot of what I think should have happened during the part where Jake's _juuuuust_ about to kiss Bella. Lol, I'll explain what goes on in the end, but for now, enjoy!

* * *

**

Bella watched him go and leaned against the sink, sagging as her sun went away. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and covered her face, wanting the floor to just swallow her up. This was her fault again. Somehow she had driven him away and she didn't know how to apologize to make him believe she didn't want him to go.

"Bella?"

Her head whipped up, even though she was just expecting it to be a voice in her head. Just like... Just like Edward. But there was Jake, standing a few feet from her with a look of anguish on his face.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

She shook her head, wiping uselessly at the tears that continued to flow. "It's not you, really. I just seem to... to drive people away."

Anger replaced anguish over his face and he grabbed her shoulders, yanking her against him. "Don't you even think that, Bella!"

She laughed, but it was off-sounding. "How am I supposed to think, then, Jake? What am I supposed to think when it just keeps happening?"

Jake's grip loosened, but didn't drop away. His big soft eyes looked so sad that if he hadn't been holding her arms like he was, she would've given him a hug and tried to cheer him up.

"I really almost became him, didn't I? One thing and gone..."

She shut her eyes, but not before the pain hit her. And it wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't over Edward, it was that Jake had almost left, and it would've been like losing the last part of her, the best part.

Jake hated seeing her cry, hated even more that he had caused her to cry like this. "I won't leave. If... if they're not coming back, then after vamp chic goes... I'll wait for you, Bells." He made her look at him, using the heels of his hands to wipe away her tears. "You hear me? I'll wait. Just... don't make it long, Bella. I need you."

She looked up at him as he said this and noticed the look in his eyes, the one that said that as much as she needed him, however much he was her anchor in life, she was his. They balanced each other, as messed up as they were.

But if was more. Her eyes were wide and dark, his light and soft, but there was something in his gaze she couldn't name at first. Something she'd never seen before. It was like he was looking at the center of his universe, the part of his heart that kept him going. Her own heart sped up at that warm, tender look, and Jake must have heard.

One large hand cupped her cheek, and he whispered something she knew instinctively was Quileute, something flowing and perfect, even though she didn't understand the definition. He leaned in slowly, giving her room to say no, but she couldn't. This was what she needed right now, what they both did, so her eyes closed easily and her breath hitched and sighed out between her lips.

And the phone rang. Jake made a groaning sound of pure male disgruntled-ness, making her laugh, and he pressed his forehead to hers before picking up the shrill, moment-destroying machine.

"Swan residence," he said just to make her laugh. It worked.

Nothing. A click sounded, the line going dead. Jake rolled his eyes and turned back to her. "Stupid kids," he muttered, and she ruffled his hair now.

"Aww, is poor Jakey frustrated?" she jibed, trying not to laugh, but the grin gave her away.

"Hell yeah. I'm trying to kiss my--" he broke off, shaking his head, but Bella saw something in his eyes, something almost sad, and she caught his hand, turning him fully towards her, playfulness gone.

"What?"

He looked pained, but let go of her hand. "It's nothing you need on your plate right now, Bells."

She took his hand again, determined for some odd reason. "Tell me. It's important. I know it is. Your what?"

His eyes searched hers for something desperately important, something he needed more than anything. And found it in the look in her eyes. "My imprint."

Bella felt the shock register quickly. But not long enough for the anger to stay away. "Your _imprint?_" she hissed. "You just happened to imprint on me and didn't think to, oh, I don't know, _mention_ it? When were you going to tell me? When I graduated? When I was 80?"

Jake's temper sparked as well, and he breathed deeply to keep in control. "You think this is a game to me? Bells, he _left_ you, broke your heart. I didn't think you needed the extra burden of holding mine too, you know! And it wasn't something I _wanted _to keep a secret! What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Bella, honey, I just imprinted on you and love you. How bout you forget the fact that the worthless bloodsucker just broke your heart and come over to the res so I can introduce you to the pack?' "

Bella's eyes grew round as saucers and she froze, almost a deer caught in headlights. "You... love me?"

Jake swore, swinging around the kitchen like a caged wolf. "I didn't want it to come out like this! And not now. I wanted to give you time to get over him, maybe come to love me too... not shout it at you." He sighed, head in his hands. "Fuck."

It was the profanity that snapped her out of the shock she was in. A small laugh escaped her lips, and she realized something in that moment that shook her to the bone. Over the past months, she'd been chasing after someone who hadn't cared about her, and here was Jake, who'd been healing her piece by piece just by being who he was. By loving her, even when she didn't know it! And maybe she didn't love him as deeply. Not yet. But now... now she would let herself live again.

Jake watched the transformation in her as she finally opened up, let go. The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen spread across her face, and she held out her hand, palm up. It was like the night he come to her after the change. When he'd seen her hurting, he'd held his hand out and pulled her into a hug. Now Bella was standing there, ready to love him back, holding her hand out for him this time.

With a smile equally brilliant, he took her hand and pulled her to him, but she didn't duck her head down and nestle into him this time. With a carefree laugh, she pressed her lips to his, and kissed him.

Bella thought absently on a part of the Princess Bride movie, where it described the kiss that blew all others away, the most passionate kiss of all. Bella wondered if this was it, because it was like Edward really had never existed, the way Jake made her feel beautiful and wanted. It was perfect.

The night was the beginning of an end for a fairy-tale gone wrong. And the beginning of a happily-ever-after. Quileute style. _The Not-So-End!_

* * *

**Okay, so as I said, I'll explain what happened. When Jake imprinted, he didn't want to tell her, cause she was so broken up over the jerk (no offense to Team Edward-ers!) that he didn't want to stress her out. When Edward calls, he hears Jake's voice and realizes what must be going on for him to be over at the house so late. Therefore, Edward backs out like the gentleman he is (in this story, at least) and hangs up. And tada! How it SHOULD have been!!! A happily ever after!**


End file.
